Moments
by SlashGashTerrorLawliet
Summary: Harry wakes up not remembering anything or anyone at all, and ends up receiving threats to be kicked out of 1D. Confused, he also seems to be harboring feelings for Louis while seemingly... he's engaged to somebody. Larry Stylinson, hint of Ziall. Please read! :D
1. Awakening

_**~Next To You~**_

_**Summary: Harry Styles wakes up one day, in a hospital bed, with four boys standing around him that he can't remember. He has forgotten everything that has ever happened in his life, even One Direction and his best friends. He can't figure out why girls are crying for him, and no one will tell him anything! And worse of all... he has a wedding ring on his finger. Larry Stylinson.**_

_**A/N: I got this idea while listening to the song "Next to You" by Chris Brown ft. JB. I'm actually not a fan of either of them but that song is amazayn 3 So basically thee summary is pretty self-explanatory, and well I don't know what's gonna happen from here myself so be patient and enjoy the story. Rated M of course :p**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening (In an Arizona hospital, 5pm in the afternoon.)  
**

I blinked, confusion hitting me hard. My head swam as I attempted to arise from... a bed? Why was I in a bed? Wait... Who was the "I" I was speaking of?

I tried to move one of my limbs, but it felt numb and awkward as something was pushing into my wrist's veins. I lazily opened my eyes into tiny slits, to see a needle-like thing dripping what looked like water into my system. Why was it there? Suddenly I panicked, my eyes shooting opened as I noticed I had a monitor hooked to me ass well. Where was I? Who was I? Why was I here?

I looked away from all the strange equipment, afraid if I did something it would break and harm me. But when I looked to the other side of me, I noticed a young male, possibly slightly older than me, snoring gently next to my bed. His features were gentle and inviting, and I almost felt like I knew him, the striped shirt he was wearing jogged something in me, but again fear aroused my thoughts. What if this guy was dangerous?

I looked down to notice him holding my left hand in his, and I yanked it away roughly. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, revealing beautiful blue orbs that seemed to comfort me. His face lit up like a candle, and he jumped out of his seat and screamed, "Nurse! He's awake!" The mystery male looked so happy. What, a guy couldn't sleep? And who was he?

A nurse in a white uniform barged in, her face lighting up as well. She checked something on the monitor I was hooked up to, then turned to the male.

"He's in very stable condition. I'll get the doctor, call your friends and his family!" She said happily. The guy nodded. He turned to me and smiled. "I'll be right back, OK love? I promise I'll be quick." He dashed out of the room. Love? Why the hell was anybody calling me love?  
After about five minutes of sitting alone and very confused, the guy came back with three more males following behind. One was a tad bit shorter than everyone with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. The one in the middle had short and brown semi-curly locks and had pretty brown eyes. The last one had dark black hair, was tan, and had deep brownish/black eyes that seemed to look straight through you.

"I can't believe Harry's awake!" Said the cute blonde one, his voice exuding a thick Irish accent. Who was Harry? "Well I could imagine how happy your feeling Louis." Said the guy standing next to the Irish dude, his voice sounding very warm and compassionate, almost like a father. The male who had held my hand had tears falling from his eyes. "I really am! I mean it's been two months and everything has been put on hold, and now we can finally be happy again." He said, looking at me with watery blue eyes.

The boy with the earrings looked at me. "Well let's see what he has to say" They all looked at me expectantly, as if I was supposed to perform a trick for them of some sorts. I was nobody's bitch. "Who are you and why am I in this weird place?" I asked irritably.  
Just as the words escaped my mouth, the boys happy outlooks had changed. They all had shocked looks on their faces. The father-figure looked at the blue-eyed guy. "Louis..." He said. His name was Louis apparently. Louis looked as pale as a ghost. "No... oh God no Harry please be joking! Please... no this can't be happening...Liam..." Louis' tears had returned, only this time they were panicked and miserable. The blonde irish boy walked over to my bed side and put on a weak smile. "Harry... dude you know us were your best friends. You have to remember!" He said. I returned the answer with a hard stare, intent on not speaking to any of these strange people. The Irish boy walked to the boy with the earrings, engrossing himself in a hug and crying loud sobs. "Zayn... he doesn't remember!"

"Niall..." Zayn attempted to comfort him, but silent tears escaped Zayn's eyes, too. The Liam person brought everyone together in a large group hug, and they all cried together.

Suddenly a pang of guilt hit me hard in my heart. Why were they crying? Was it because of me? Did I hurt somebody?  
Just then the nurse who had spoke with Louis walked back in with who I assumed was the doctor, surprised to find four boys crying. She looked at me and I shrugged, just as confused as she was. She tapped Louis on the should, asking him what was wrong.

Louis looked like a wreck, but he answered anyways. "He... He can't remember us..." He said, choking on each syllable. The nurses face was shocked, and she looked towards the doctor for help. He stared hard at the floor for a second, and then began explaining something very scientific about the brain. I was only able to make out the words "amnesia" and "no memories". What had happened? I truly didn't know these people! If I had lost my memory to something, what was it? And why did I cause these people so much pain?

All the boys looked terrible, but that Louis kid was a wreck. "But... but... our_ plans_..." he said. This seemed to bring more tears to his gentle eyes. Next thing I knew, I was bombarded by flashing lights and voices.

A bunch of people with notepads and cameras burst in, asking me various questions that I couldn't understand. My "friends" were attempting to herd them out, but they simply wouldn't budge.

A lady nearly climbed onto my bed. "Harry Styles is it true you were under the influence while driving?" Before I could answer, another man sat next to me on Louis' chair. "Harry Styles is it true that you have been kicked out of your flat by Louis?" Yet another man came and stood next to the monitor. "Harry Styles is it true that your mom hates the fact your in One Direction?"

Driving? Kicked out? One Direction?

The next question stumped me all together. "Harry Styles is it true you called off your engagement with-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!"

All heads turned to Louis and his outburst. He ushered the reporters out the door and away from me. "Harry has amnesia right now, and he does not remember a thing. You doing this to him is scaring him and he needs some time to re-adjust. And by the way, it's_ not_ canceled! Good day to all of you!" He said, slamming the door in there faces.

Engagement? I was_ engaged_?

I looked at my left hand, seeing a small black band around my ring finger. I pulled my hand in for closer examination. I noticed a scripture on it saying: "_**Larry Forever! I love you 3**_"

Larry? Who was Larry? By God these people have been telling me my name was Harry! Maybe it was a typo or something?

"OK, please somebody tell me what's going on here." I said, my voice raspy as if I had spoken for the first time in my life. I felt all eyes turn to me, and I immediately felt as if I was the center of attention, making me feel shy. Liam pulled out his cellphone. He pressed something on speed dial, and spoke into the phone. "Yes, sir. May I speak to Simon Cowell please? Thank you." There was a short silence, then I heard vaguely heard a dull voice from the other end of the phone. "Yes sir, it's Harry's condition... Yes well about that... No sir he can't you see... He has amnesia apparently and so far he remembers absolutely nothing about us or how he got into this condition." There was a silence on both ends, and then a loud yelling from the other end. Liam's face looked shocked. "No... No! Please don't bring management into this... Please Simon you know what they'll do..." Liam sighed. "Fine. We'll take him there ASAP." Liam hung up and looked at his friends... our friends?

They said nothing, but Louis nodded. He looked at me calmly. "Harry, I know you are a bit confused right now... but I need you to come with us OK? It's really important..." I felt alarmed. "Hell no! I am not going anywhere with you strangers!" Louis winced at my reply. He turned away as a tear fell from his eye. Niall looked towards me desperately. "Please Harry? You can trust us, were best friends..." His voice was so hurt I wanted to believe him, but I still couldn't shake my first natural reaction of alarm. "Look, I don't know you guys! I cannot trust you with my life if I don't know you. I could be abducted for all I know!" I said. I was a bit exasperated, but it seemed to get the message across that I _was not_ leaving this bed, especially without that doctor's consort!

Louis looked back towards me, his beautiful blue orbs penetrating straight through my heart. "Harry... please? For me?"

I wanted to scream no, but I couldn't. His eyes were pleading and... loving? Yes, filled with love for me...

I sighed. "Fine... I guess but if you do anything to me I will kick all of your asses." I said. I attempted to pull the thingy from my arm, only to receive assistance from Louis and the nurse. "I'm not a God damned baby..." I muttered, making Louis wince once again. After I had realized I was in a gown that showed my bum, I became very embarrassed, but no one seemed to care at all. Louis even stood behind me and adjusted it. I blushed at the touch of his hand across the small of my back.

Before we left the building, they gave me a pair of clothes and led me to a bathroom. I observed them, realizing my shirt said "Harry 3 Louis". I didn't really like the fact that it suggested gayness between me and Louis, but anything was better than this hospital gown. So I pulled on the shirt along with a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. As I walked out, Louis gazed at my shirt longingly, as if it would give him something. Maybe Louis had feelings for me? No, I shook away the awkward thought.

Before we walked around the corner to leave the hospital, Liam looked me in the eye and spoke in that fatherly voice again. "OK, Harry. These girls are going to go berserk over seeing you. You need to keep calm and just avoid looking at them. If they ask for autographs and pictures, keep walking and smile. Keep these," He took out a pair of black sunglasses, "On at all times because there's gonna be a lot of camera flashes. If somebody grabs you, calmly pull away. _Stay away_ from the railing, always be by a security guard." He said. I nodded, not sure what he entirely meant.

Zayn began to speak. "Now these girls know you've been in the hospital, and it's probably already beginning to trend on the news your out and have amnesia. So they are going to be sobbing madly, both from happiness they get to see you and that you don't remember anything. But many of them might not know you have amnesia, since we only just told a reporter, so that's good. And it's going to be very loud, so keep calm and walk." He said. Again, I was at a daze. This was a lot to take in at once!

Finally Louis looked at me. "And listen... if your hear anything about an engagement, I want you to just ignore it OK?" He said in a small voice, tears threatening his eyes again. I did something completely irrational. "Don't cry." I blurted, wiping a falling tear. He looked surprised, as did the other boys. I was surprised as well, and turned away from Louis, walking forward to Liam. "We gonna do this?..." I could barely get my words out before Liam opened the doors and I was greeted by a frightening scene.

In front of me were what had to be _millions_ of girls, screaming and holding signs. Many were dressed like Louis, in stripes and colorful skinny jeans. Some held what appeared to be... spoons? And carrots? People wore shirts that had "One Direction" on them and pictures of me and my supposed friends on there shirts. They tossed various things at us, like pieces of papers with numbers on them, and as well as that carrot and spoon thing I talked about earlier. Girls held up signs that read "KISS ME!" and "Marry Me?" on them. One even had Larry on it (Who was this Larry persona)? They had to have covered the entire parking lot, and I almost had a seizure from the various red, white, and blue colors across the crowd.

But what really struck me? The tears. Yes I had been warned but this... it _disturbed_ me. The girls freaked over me, and I heard them screaming my name across the crowd. Eventually it even became a chant.

"I... Can we go through a different exit?" I turned to go inside, but a big burly man, assumingly a security guard, stopped me. "Sorry, we can't. The Directioners already thought of that, and they are all blocked." Directioners? Who were the Directioners? "Sorry Harry. We have to." Said Liam, pushing me out to walk.

It got even worse from there. As I walked, girls reached over the railing to try to grab me. So even touched me, which scared the living shit out of me. I tried to stare at the floor, but I felt obligated to look up. I mean, they were here for me right?

One girl dropped her cellphone, so I decided to pick it up for her. Big mistake. She attempted to rip my arm out of it's socket. She let go when the security guard threatened her, but I still got a hard stare from both him and Liam.

As we kept walking, I felt more and more under pressure. Even as the limo got closer and closer into my view, the girls got crazier. Some even began throwing under garments at me! I felt like breaking down, like just laying here and crying along with them.

But then Louis put his hand on my back.

It felt as if all was calm. The craziness of the girls died down as they began chanting "Larry!". I didn't make much f it, because I felt calm under Louis' touch. He put his hand perfectly on the small of my back, guiding me the last few feet back to the limo. When we finally got there, I was let inside first. Of course, I just about had a mental break down.

"Oh God! What was that? That... Jesus Christ that was _insane! _Why were all those girls there? Why were there _so many_? Why were they throwing carrots and spoons at us? What's "One Direction"? What is a Directioner? Who is this_ Larry_ that everybody speaks of?" Louis winced at the last part of my rant. Liam looked to me. "Look Harry, we aren't allowed to explain it to you yet. Just be patient." Liam then took out his phone and began twiddling away with it. I looked at Louis. He said nothing, and seemed three times as exhausted than everybody else in the car, so he laid his head on Liam's shoulder to sleep. Looking across from me, I saw Niall had his head in Zayn's lap and was snoring softly, and Zayn was doing the same as Liam, fiddling with his hair every once and awhile.

I sighed, leaning my head against the window. I was so confused. I mean, I don't think this'll make sense to you, but I just wanted to be..._ right_. I mean if what all these people were saying was true, that I was Harry and I was there best friend and such, then at least I wanted to know with all my heart I was, not just assuming from what people around me were telling me. And to make it worse, they were telling me very little. So far I have these few facts: 1) My name is Harry. 2)Someway, somehow, I am famous. 3) I was engaged, but I had no clue to who.

That would be an interesting autobiography.

After laying my head against the window, I finally realized how tired I was. I decided to attempt to sleep, but every time I got comfortable my temple hurt from the window. I looked at how Louis was laying on Liam, and how Niall slept soundly on Zayn. Louis wouldn't mind right?

I rested my head against his shoulder, causing him to rouse from sleep. When he saw me, I felt him stiffen under my touch. I payed no attention to it, and closed my eyes. He was very stiff for awhile, but finally he sighed, and relaxed against me. He even put his arm around me. I blushed, putting my hands around his waist. Of course I felt Louis' surprise through a jolt that waved through his body. Then to my surprise, I heard sobbing.

I wondered why he was crying, but then I realized what I was doing. My hands were around another guy's waist! How disturbing was that? I released my grip on his waist and simply laid on his shoulder. I felt Louis lean away from me, probably to cry onto Liam's shoulder. Liam sounded some comfortable words that I couldn't make out, which caused Louis to fall back asleep.

So there I was, awkwardly sleeping next to a guy that kept crying over me, with no memory of anything, and sitting in a car of complete strangers going who knows where. How nice this situation was.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Liam.

"Hey Harry, were here." He said, gently shaking me. I giggled, because he had hit a tickle spot by my neck. This caused him to release a sad smile as he turned away from the door. I stretched out my limbs, then climbed out of the vehicle to find myself in front of a large building. It was very big, and it sort of reminded me of those gigantic CIA building. Liam waited until everyone was out of the car before we began walking in. Louis gave me what I suppose was a comforting look, but I was yet again a little intimidated. Louis attempted to put his hand on my back again, but I decided to walk ahead so he "accidentally" missed. I felt as if I shouldn't be as comfortable with him as I was.

As we walked in, there were bunches of people in these giant booths, and many people were dressed in suits and carrying brief cases. Some of them just looked like regular teenagers and young adults talking to officials they didn't understand at all. "What is this place?" I asked, looking to Liam for guidance. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks. "This, my friend, is what we call hell." He said simply. I shivered a bit. What would happen to me here?

After taking about a 10 minute trip up an elevator, this building was huge, we finally arrived up at higher level of the building. Then we walked down this huge corridor, finally stopping a door that read "Management". When we walked in, it looked like a big recording room. On the left-hand side, there was a recording room with what I assumed was sound proof glass. In the center of the room was a desk, and seated there were three scary individuals.

They all had grayish hair, and they sat professionally at there desks with there legs crossed beneath the table. Like most in this building, they wore suits that were cleanly pressed and fancy. The lines that indented their face signified they were of growing age, or maybe they were stressed. Hell, I would be stressed as well if I had to deal with these guys I was hanging with.

"Liam, Niall, Zayn, _Louis_." One said. He wore a grey suit and had pure white hair. He put extra emphasis on Louis' name, causing Louis to look away. "And Harry..." Niall muttered, receiving him a sharp look from another guy in a suit, resembling a snake somehow. "So good to see you again!" Said the guy in the grey suit. He made a gesture with his hand, inviting everyone to sit down. The four boys immediately rushed to there seats like preschoolers that were in trouble, but I stayed rooted in my spot. Louis looked back at me. "Please Harry it's OK. Do as they say." His eyes were pleading. I looked at Mr. Grey-suit. His eyes were bemused at Louis' pleading. I cautiously made my way to my seat next to Louis.

"So Simon tells me that ole' Harry here has lost his noggin?" Grey suit said. My friends nodded in unison, causing him to laugh. "Well then allow me to introduce myself! My name is Mr. Loft. My colleagues and I are the management of your band, with Simon as your producer. Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand toward me. I looked at it, refusing to shake his hand. He gave me a hard stare, then laughed once again. "Ahh, so he's being a bit unprofessional I see..." Mr. Loft said thoughtfully. Louis jumped in. "Well he remembers nothing at all about his personal life, so of course he would be on guard." Louis said quickly. Mr. Loft glanced at him. "So Louis... how are your _plans_ going?" He said with a cynical smirk. Louis gulped ad looked at the floor. Mr. Loft nodded. "That's what I thought. Now, Harry, Niall, and Zayn would you please step into the recording room for a second? I need some private time with Liam and Louis." Zayn and Niall nodded, seemingly relieved to be able to escape his room. I, stupidly, didn't move. "Why can't the rest of us hear?" I asked as innocently as possible. Mr. Loft was getting a bit irritated with me now. "Harry, please. Step. Out." He said, putting emphasis on each syllable. Louis looked at me again, that pleading look returning to his eyes. Zayn grabbed my arm, and I sighed. I grudgingly got out of my chair and followed them into the room.

Inside, I couldn't hear a thing exchanged between the three. Mr. Loft had this ugly smirk on his face, whilst Liam attempted to calmly talk to him. Louis seemed quiet, which was out of his character, and absorbing Mr. Loft's words. The Mr. Loft said something, and all turned serious. He said something, then Louis started crying.

My heart was hit with a pang of sadness, some reason wanting to hug Louis and make him better again. Liam held Louis on his hip as he kept talking to Mr. Loft, obviously trying to persuade him away from what he last said, but Mr. Loft shook his head. Liam stared pleadingly at Mr. Loft, with unsuccessful results. Finally Liam sighed, and he sat next to Louis in an attempt to make him stop crying, only to end up crying himself. Next to me, I heard Niall crying again, and Zayn's eyes looked hollow and defeated. I was so _confused_!

Mr. Loft motioned us to come back in. We walked out of the sound proof room and I resisted the urge to hug Louis tight. He looked at Liam and nodded, silently leaving the room. It was just us and the security guards now.

I looked at Liam. "So... What's going on?" I asked. His big brown eyes were red and blurry with tears when he looked at me. "I..." He choked on his words, unable to keep talking. I was a bit agitated now. "OK, look. I have been awake for a few hours now with apparently no memories of my past life, not even being able to identify you guys who are supposed to be my best friends, and have millions of screaming girls around me! I don't know anything and I want... need to know! You don't know how hard this is on me." I said. "You don't know how hard this is gonna be on others." said Louis, speaking into Liam's shirt. Louis sighed and stood up. "Just tell him Liam! He obviously wants to know." he said as he turned around to wipe his eyes. Liam stared at the floor. "Well, basically I'm gonna be blunt with you, your in a band called One Direction. We won X-Factor, a talent show, and we got 3rd place and became famous. Those girls you saw? Those are **our** girls, the Directioners. Over 2 months ago, you got in an accident while being drunk. You were in a coma for all that time. And now... if you can't remember everything within the span of this next year, you will be kicked out of 1D and there going to make you disappear from our lives and as you said... _we are best friends and we don't want to lose you_."

Liam's voice was so pitiful as he said this, it made me feel so bad. I genuinely believed him, just by the way the tears flowed from their eyes. All of a sudden, I began to cry, feeling the weight of the situation push down on me. I was suddenly angry. Why was I so stupid? Why would I do something like that that would jeopardize such an amazing life I had? Why couldn't I fucking remember them, or my family, or my career?

Suddenly I was enveloped in a group hug. They all surrounded me, hugging me dearly. I didn't flinch away. I had a feeling in my heart... like the feeling you get when you know a word, it's on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't remember it. I wanted to remember so bad! And those heartless management people... why were they doing this? Why were they changing them for the worst?

Suddenly a thought popped in my head... CARROTS?

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_****_***all five of us on the stairs*  
**

**Louis: I like girls who... like carrots!  
**

* * *

****"Agh!" I yelled, pain hitting my head. Louis caught me as I fell backwards. "What's wrong?" He said with his voice full of worry. I looked up at Louis. "Why do you enjoy girls that like carrots?"

He smiled excitedly. "You remembered something Hazza!" He said, helping me back to my feet. I looked at him with confusion. "What is a Hazza?" This released a seemingly sad chuckle from the group.

"Well, it's time to go boys." Liam said. "Time to show Harry the V.I.P. hotel room."

* * *

**Oh shit cliff hanger thingy! I feel like the ending was rushed, but I was really awkward with what to put... but I hope it was enjoyable! Oh and I have NO CLUE why I chose Arizona :P. R&R? :D**


	2. Update! Not a Chapter

OK this is not a chapter but I need your guys help. I'm not having writers block or anything, but I really have a hard decision to make. See I have no clue if I'm a good 1D fanfic creator or not, but I am being faced with the problem of the fact that Louis and Harry actually aren't too fond of the Larry Stylinson thing. They are OK with it, but they don't like it when it goes too far ya know? And apparently it's put a strain on their relationship and him and Eleanor's relationship.

So of course I'm going to finish Hope Inside and Moments, but after they are completed should I keep writing Larry fanfics? So just let me know kk? Thanks!

And next chapters will be up in a couple of weeks, been really busy with procrastination and all that so ya lol. Peaceskies!

xx


End file.
